londalorfandomcom-20200214-history
High Elves
The '''High Elves '''are a long-lived and magically inclined Elven subrace, ancient and arguably purest in their cultural heritage from the initial force that invaded Londalor. They are immediately descended from the nobility, mages and city-folk of the Elvish Empire. History The High Elves had only begun to associate themselves with such a moniker after the fall of their Empire. Following the Au'thyn, the nobility and bourgeoisie of the Empire locked themselves behind the shimmering white walls of their grand mage-cities in silent, pensive shame. Society For almost the entirety of the 50,000 years that have passed since the fall of the Elvish Empire, the High Elves have by and large remained isolated from the rest of the world. While the mark they have left on history can never be forgotten, the brilliant High Elves see only the shame and pain of having lost the world they'd taken by force. The world, as some would say, that belongs to them by birthright. The flames of revanchism are all but snuffed out by a nihilistic despondency now deeply rooted in the culture of the High Elves. In an attempt to forget the humiliation of their ancestors' failures, High Elven society has resorted to magically-fueled hedonism and debauchery. While the majority of High Elves simply drown their socially-ingrained shame in food, wine and orgies, a small elite among the magocracy cling desperately to their studies. Determined to right the wrongs of the past, these individuals ruthlessly study history and magic in tandem, in pursuit of a means to reclaim the past glory of their race. The mentality of the majority of High Elves is marked by a bitter cognitive dissonance, by which they deride themselves for the loss of their Empire and yet still hold themselves in high esteem in relation to the other races. As such, most High Elves prefer to simply avoid the other races in order to avoid having to elaborate on their racial beliefs. Some in High Elven society break the mold entirely, however, and seek a new calling in life. Many of these types are drawn to adventure and mercenary work. While they are by no means common, if one is to encounter a High Elf outside of their city-states they are likely to be an adventurer of some persuasion. Government As the last ruler of the Elvish Empire committed suicide without assigning a proper heir, the High Elves have remained locked in an interregnum for millennia. The apathetic city-states that remain of the once-great empire loosely cooperate with one another via a magocratic Council of Archmages. This light-handed and distant governing body tends to convene only on particularly rare occasions to discuss matters of internal security and peace. Language The High Elves speak a dialect of the Elvish language closely related to that spoken by the ancient Elves. The language of the High Elves is among the most well-preserved parts of their identity, with many linguists agreeing that it is the very same language spoken by the Elves when they first arrived in Londalor.